disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett
Garrett (0AthenaChan0) is a protagonist in "The Sixth Sense". He's a solitary man, who spent the most of his life hiding in the forest, without any companionship. Souspicious of all the people he meets, he was firstly unwilling to join the fight against The Government. Powers Garrett was not born gifted, but acquired his power after being cursed by a mysterious man, Rothbart. He lost his eyesight in the process, but gained the unusual ability to make people forget their pasts. His other senses are also heightened by his lack of vision. For example, he can feel the presence of people around him or when someone is lying thanks to the vibrations of the ground. He can delete a whole memory of a person or only the recent events, with a limit of 24 hours. Every time he deletes a memory of someone, that person stays stunned for a few minutes, giving Garrett the time of going away without being seen. Garrett's power works only with the people that are in front of him and, until now, he apparently doesn't have a limit of memories he can delete at the same time. Past Garrett was adopted by Rothbart after the sorcerer killed Garrett's parents and destroyed their village. Garrett grew up in the Forbidden Forest with Rothbarth, believing that the sorcerer was his real father and learning his magic secrets to become a wizard. But he was just a piece on Rothbarth's plan to capture a unicorn. One day, when Garrett was 17, Rothbarth made a spell on Garrett: blinding him, changed his memories and gave him his actual powers. After that Garrett lived in the forest, with new memories and new powers, thinking that he's the only 'gifted' in the world. History After being blinded by Rothbart when he was a child, Garrett lived in the forest alone for many years. At some point during this time, he met Kayley after saving her from a creature in the forest, and his power caused her to forget her past and her identity. He continued his solitary life, staying hidden, but was eventually discovered by Prince Derek, a hunter. He shot Garrett and turned him over to The Government. In prison, he met Tiana, who healed his wounds, and John Smith, who shared a cell with him. From John, he learned about Megara's letter, and resolved to fight as well. The unicorn Amalthea was also imprisoned with them, and on New Year's Eve decided to free herself, taking the two men with her. Now, going against his solitary nature, Garrett travels with John and Amalthea in search of Megara. During their rest into an Inn, Garrett, John and Amalthea were found by Gaston, an hunter, who was resting into the Inn as well. To avoid being captured again, Garrett used his powers and deleted the past two hours from the memories of all the customers of the Inn, including Gaston, allowing the trio to escape in the forest. At the same moment they escaped, Sinbad and Dimitri entered into the Inn and they started thinking that something happened after discovering that Gaston and all the customer couldn't remember what they did during the past two hours. Once they were safe, the memories of the day when he became blind started to flow through Garrett's mind and he can clearly see Rothbart's face. Since this has never happened before and since he didn't know the face of the man who made him blind, Garrett started to worry and to think about what those flashbacks could mean. Now Garrett keeps on having those strange visions every once in a while, but he doesn't let anyone know. One day, while John and Garrett were arguing because Garrett was really rude with Amalthea, who had a nightmare, Garrett's wound opened and he was about to die. Amalthea made a sacrifice and transferred her powers into Garrett's body, healing his wound, absorbing some of his skills and memories and giving him her immortality. Now Garrett is an immortal being, but only Amalthea knows it. One day Tzipporah, Sasha and Flit found the trio that, with Sasha's help, were about to finally find Meg. After being healed by Amalthea, Garrett did thank her for saving his life and did apologies for being so rude. Now they're closer to each other, even if their feelings are still confused. Tzipporah, Sasha and Flit led them to Giselle's cottage, where Meg was hiding. But they discovered that no one was there anymore. Sasha found Meg's scent and now they're following her, hoping to finally find Megara. Current situation Thanks to Sasha the group finally found Meg, but Rothbarth's spell on Garrett broke and he helped the sorcerer capture Meg, John and the others. Then Rothbarth killed Garrett because he didn't need his "son" anymore. Videos thumb|260px|right|#4thumb|right|260px|#5 thumb|left|260px|#1thumb|left|260px|#2thumb|left|260px|#3